battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Capsule
Cat Capsule '''(or '''Gacha (ガチャ) in the Japanese Version) is an area where the player can spend Normal Cat Tickets, Rare Cat Tickets and Cat Food to obtain Cat Units and Ability Orbs. The rewards earned are then saved in the Cat Storage. Normal Cat Capsule Each day, the player gets 1 Normal Cat Ticket (or Silver Ticket in the japanese version). Those tickets can be used at any time to roll the Normal Cat Capsule. After rolling the Normal Cat Capsule, the player will get an upgrade (in the form of a blue orb) for a Normal Cat or the Base. Those upgrades are the only way to pass the level cap of 20, but the Base cannot exceed the total level of 30, and for a Normal Cat the cap is fixed by the user rank. Normal Cat Tickets can also be obtained through Timed-scored stages, or by chance when completing a Cat Ticket Stage. Sometimes, PONOS grants the player with a Normal Cat Ticket. The user can trade a orb with XP. A base orb can be exchanged for 5000 XP. Normal Cat Orbs can be exchanged depending on the cat. (For example, the Normal Cat can be exchanged for 10000 XP, and a Titan Cat can be exchanged for 25000 XP.) If any Base ability has already reached the total level of 30, the player can exchange the orbs in exceed for a Rare Cat Ticket (5 blue orbs = 1 Rare Cat Ticket). Rare Cat Capsule Regular Gacha From time to time, the player can get a Rare Cat Ticket (or Gold Ticket in the japanese version), by purchasing it, trading 5 blue orbs or being granted by PONOS. Those tickets can be used at any time to roll the Rare Cat Capsule. After rolling the Rare Cat Capsule, the player will get a gacha Cat (Rare, Super Rare or Uber Rare). Most of the time, the rarity of the Cat fix their interval of cost (Uber Rare Cats' cost is usually over $3000, for example) and their powerfulness (you expect a Uber Rare Cat to be more essential than a Rare Cat). Thus, Uber Rare Cats are more lusted, but they also require more strategy to use them than Rare Cats. Uber Rare Cats you can get are fixed by a schedule. Usually, each four days, the pool of Uber Rare Cats change. Before spinning the Rare Cat Capsule, the player can see the actual pool. From time to time, additional Super Rare Cats are added. If the player gets a gacha Cat he/she already has, he/she can use it like an upgrade for the same Cat. This is the only way to pass the maximal level cap of 30. Collaboration Gacha During a Collaboration Event, the player could be invited to roll another pool, filled with new Cats inspired by the collaboration. This pool can have only Collaboration Cats, or a combination of Collaboration Cats and regular gacha cats. The Collaboration Gacha was introduced during the Monster Hunter Collaboration Event in the Japanese Version, and the Survive! Mola Mola! Collaboration Event in the English Version. Limited Gacha This gacha follows the same rules than a Collaboration Gacha. This pool contains regular Uber Rare Cats with a new skin, a new ability and sometimes new stats. For now, only the Galaxy Gals were concerned by a Limited Gacha, and a Super Rare Cat: Gloomy Neneko. Event Capsule Event Capsule is a new concept from The Battle Cats, first introduced during the New Year's event from 1st January 2016 to 9th January 2016. Throughout this event, the player can receive some Lucky Tickets, each time he/she uses a Rare Cat Ticket, from completing Time Scored Stages or by being granted by PONOS. Those tickets can be used at any time during the event to roll the Event Capsule. After rolling the Rare Cat Capsule, the player will get a power-up (including Treasure Radars), some XP, or a tiny version of a Normal Cat, called a Li'l Cat. Currently, the Li'l Cats are only available from the Basic Cat to the Bird Cat. Rewards GatyaitemD 00 f.png|Speed-Up GatyaitemD 04 f.png|Cat Job GatyaitemD 02 f.png|Rich Cat GatyaitemD 01 f.png|Treasure Radar GatyaitemD 03 f.png|Cat CPU GatyaitemD 05 f.png|Sniper the Cat GatyaitemD 10 f.png|XP +5000 GatyaitemD 11 f.png|XP +10 000 GatyaitemD 12 f.png|XP +30 000 GatyaitemD 13 f.png|XP +50 000 GatyaitemD 14 f.png|XP +100 000 GatyaitemD 15 f.png|XP +200 000 GatyaitemD 16 f.png|XP +500 000 GatyaitemD 17 f.png|XP +1 000 000 GatyaitemD 18 f.png|XP +2 000 000 Cost of the Rare Cat Capsule Note: you could only purchase instant draws. Thus, you cannot purchase a discounted 11 Spins then save it for another pool... If you already have Rare Cat Tickets, you have to use them before purchasing single Spins. 1 Spin Casual: 150 Cat Food First Time Offer: 30 Cat Food Discounted Offer: 120 Cat Food 11 Spins Casual: 1500 Cat Food First Time Offer: 750 Cat Food Discounted Offer: 1200 Cat Food Exchange to XP Notes If you have more than 99 Tickets saved up in any capsule, the ticket number displayed above the capsule says 99. However, it still counts the other tickets and displays your actual number when you're in the capsule draw menu. To unlock the Cat Capsule option, you must first clear the Japan stage. Category:Game Features